


Забрасывая мяч глубоко в лес, можно с кем-то подружиться

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Specquest [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Embedded Images, F/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Забрасывая мяч глубоко в лес, можно с кем-то подружиться.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Specquest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177229
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Gintama 2021





	Забрасывая мяч глубоко в лес, можно с кем-то подружиться




End file.
